Rune King Thor
Summary Thor Odinson '''is the King of Asgard. During the fall of his realm by his brother Loki, he found himself too weak to save his people. Thor, however, did not give up. He ventured to Hildstaf to gain knowledge, sacrificing both his eyes and hanging himself from the World Tree. In doing this, he could see more than ever before, possessing all knowledge and unimaginable power far surpassing his father. Now '''Rune King Thor, he set out to put an end to the cycle of Ragnarok once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A, likely (definitely) 0''' '''Name: Thor Odinson, Rune King Thor Origin: '''Marvel Comics, Comic Book Pecking Order '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: ''way old'' Classification: 'Aesir, the Rune King '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (At least Low, possibly Mid-Low), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Energy Projection, Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (can double his strength with Megingjord, or increase his strength tenfold with the Warrior’s Madness), Breath Attack (hurricane-force breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Resistance (to outer space conditions, diseases, radiation, poison, extreme temperature, electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, possibly Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). Mjolnir grants him Flight, Force-field creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Absorption and Redirection, Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, Projectile Reflection, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility), Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel). Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, antimatter and transmutation, Fate Destruction and Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, beings that weaved the fate for all Norse beings, could no longer bind Thor to the Thread of Fate), Immortality (Type 1 and 4. Was reborn after hanging himself, evolving past death), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy. Should also have all of Odin's powers, as he followed Odin's process of acquiring magic of the Runes and the wisdom of the Well of Mimir and even went further, Omniscient and likely (definitely) Omnipresent 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level, likely (definitely) True Abstraction '(Thor destroyed an entire concept created by high beings, said to be beyond death, therefore far above her. Can likely smack The One Above All silly) 'Speed: Irrelevant, likely (definitely) Omnipresent '(Faster than abstracts and could easily keep up with The One Above All) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal, likely (definitely) True Abstract Class Durability: Greater than yours Stamina: Irrelevant Range: All of it Standard Equipment: 'Mjolnir, Amazing hair, Sexy armor, The OdinOdinforce, The Runes 'Intelligence: Omniscient. The runes give him knowledge of virtually everything their is to know Weaknesses: ''' '''Note: '''Thor is a God, deal with it Others '''Notable Victories: Your favorite verse Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Solos MARVEL Category:God Category:Comic Book Pecking Order